


73. Meeting Nana and Gransha

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [73]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	73. Meeting Nana and Gransha

_**Luke Evans and Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)**_[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/): meeting Nana and Gransha  
 **players only. backdated to mid-July. takes place in Wales, the day after[Alex and Luke have dinner with Luke's parents](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/9136.html) and [snuggle secretly in the middle of the night](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/20821.html).**

Alex and Luke have gone ahead to the pub to hold their table while his mum and dad pick up his grandparents. It turns out Luke knows everyone there from the owner to the bartender to the girl serving them, all of whom behave like they've been the best of friends all their lives. Everyone eyes Alex and it's clear they recognize him but nothing's said until Luke actually confirms he is who he is and then everyone has something to say about True Blood, Generation Kill, even Zoolander, which makes Luke smile. When they're finally left alone at their table, each with a pint in front of them, Luke just grins at his lover. "The hazards of small town living," he says.

Alex huffs a soft laugh. "What's it like when they _don't_ like you?" he asks. "Do you get frozen out, all over town?"

"Pretty much," Luke says with a solemn nod.

His mouth quirks up at one corner, and Alex reaches out to brush his fingertips against Luke's. "Does everyone know you're out?"

Luke laughs. "After the interviews I gave way back when, yup. Everyone knows. And if they don't, someone will tell them sooner than later."

That courage -- it still amazes Alex. And it reaffirms his determination to come out, himself. "You didn't experience any prejudice from the adults?"

Luke shrugs. "There's always going to be some asshole who has something to prove or thinks his masculinity's threatened by your very existence, but no, for the most part, as conservative as they are, most folks around here are pretty accepting."

Alex smiles faintly. "Did you ever hook up with a guy you thought might really be straight?" As opposed to one who was just in denial, but Luke could see right through him...

Luke nods, taking a small sip from his pint. "There was this director. I don't really think he was into guys at all. He just liked get his cock sucked so much he didn't care who was doing it."

"Right." Alex rolls his eyes. What a fucking moron. "I'm sure he appreciated your skill, though. Hey, wait. This wasn't a casting couch kind of scenario, was it?"

Ducking his head a little, Luke asks, "Would you think less of me if it was?"

Alex huffs a laugh. "Fuck, no." Come to think of it, there's not much Luke could tell him that would make Alex think less of him. "I just like fantasizing about you in all sorts of dirty ways."

Luke laughs. "Well then, I was young, I was right out of school and I really wanted this part." He gives a light shrug. "He told me it was mine _IF_. So I did."

Raising an eyebrow, Alex asks the obvious: "Did you get the part?"

"Damn right I did -- and all the ones after it, _without_ sucking anyone else's cock," Luke says, careful to keep his voice low.

"That's my boy." Alex laughs and downs the last of his pint. Maybe it's messed up that he feels such pride in his lover blowing other men, but, he can't help it. He gives Luke a wink.

Luke grins and blushes. "Oh, there they are!" he says, rising to his feet and waving at his mum who's just come through the door.

Just in time, before Alex tries to pull his lover into the men's room... He gets to his feet as well, uncertain just how he's supposed to greet Luke's parents at this point, after last night's disastrous dinner. Are they civil acquaintances? Something more? Surely if he's not warm enough, then Luke's grandparents will think there's something wrong with him. _Fuck_. He goes for broke, leaning down to give Yvonne a quick kiss on the cheek.

Yvonne beams up at him and turns to introduce her parents. "Mum, Dad, this is Luke's boyfriend," she says quietly, aware of the eyes of the other pub-goers on them. "Alex Skarsgard. Alex, this is Luke's nana and gransha."

"It's really an honor to meet you," Alex says, completely sincere. He holds his hand out to Luke's grandfather. "Luke has told me so much about you both."

Luke's grandfather smiles at Alex and shakes his hand. "Charles, please, and this is my wife, Jenny," he says, turning to bring Luke's nana forward. "It's good to finally meet you too. Luke's been going on about you for months."

"Thanks for letting me know that," Alex replies, and shoots a teasing grin at his lover. He bends down - way down - to buss Jenny's cheek as well. She's tiny, and immediately reminds him of his own grandmother. Which is a little odd, considering that his gran is a bit of a drunk, who says whatever she damn well pleases, all the time. But the protective instinct comes automatically. Alex pulls a chair out for her, waiting until she and Yvonne are both seated before he sits down again.

David brings up the rear, having already fetched two pints from the bar which he brings back for Luke's grandparents and then another pair for himself and his wife, before finally taking a seat at the head of the table.

Jenny smiles at Alex, obviously checking him out, then turns to Luke. "He's even more handsome in person," she tells her grandson.

Luke blushes and laughs. "He is, isn't he?"

Alex blinks, half inclined to ask Luke for a translation of her thick accent, but instead he just smiles back. "Luke promised to show me some of the hills you always walked together," he says.

"You enjoy hiking?" Charles asks, watching the women looking at Alex. His grandson's boyfriend.

"I like pretty much anything that gets me outside," Alex answers, and explains, "I grew up in the city, so I learned pretty quickly to appreciate places that were less crowded. More open." He glances at his lover. "When I visited Luke in New Zealand we did some climbing, and it was pretty awesome."

Luke tells his grandfather about the snow fields, pausing only to place his order for brunch. "It was brilliant," he declares. "And everything else is so green and lush. You'd love it."

"I imagine I would," Charles says, noting the way his son-in-law's also watching the boys. "Will you be going back?"

"I didn't think so," Luke says, "but now they're talking about making a third film so I might be."

"Will you go with him if he does?" Charles asks Alex.

"I guess that would depend on my work schedule," Alex answers, although all he can think of is how much it would suck for Luke to go away on an extended shoot, halfway around the world, _again_. "I'd visit, certainly. But I still can't figure out what they'd put in a third film. I mean, enough with the elves already."

Luke laughs. "Do you think you and nana might see it when it comes out?" he asks his gransha.

"Maybe," Charles allows, taking a sip of his pint and then another. "I can't remember the last time we were in a movie theatre."

"Have you read the books?" Alex asks, and it's kind of a general question, even though he suspects he knows Luke's parents' answer already. "I've read that Luke's role in the film is much bigger than it is in the book, so that's a big recommendation right there." He starts to reach for his lover - he just does it without thinking, now - but he catches himself and puts his hand back in his lap.

Yvonne and David shake their heads but Charles admits to having read all the books in his youth. "I don't really remember any of the details though," he admits with a frown.

"Well, if you decide you want to go," Luke offers, "I'll come back and take you."

"I'm pretty sure there's something about a dragon," Alex says with a grin for his lover. "Oh, speaking of which," all right so it's not a totally smooth segueway, but he really doesn't know what to talk about, or where he might put a foot wrong, "this is Luke at my favorite museum in Stockholm." He scrolls through the pictures on his phone - oh god, he definitely can't show them _that_ one - and selects a pic of Luke standing next to the carved wooden hull of a centuries-old Viking ship. The ornate carvings of sea monsters... Okay, so they almost look like dragons. He hands the phone to Jenny.

Jenny smiles at the photo, taking the time to show her husband and her daughter and son-in-law. "Is your whole family in Sweden?" she asks Alex.

"Actually one of my brothers just moved to New York. He's got an internship with an international law firm." Alex shrugs like he's baffled by the concept; which, really, he is. "My father travels a lot for work. Everyone else is in Sweden though. We're a pretty tight-knit bunch," he explains, taking his phone back and selecting a picture of the whole rowdy lot of them, Luke right smack in the middle.

Jenny's eyes widen at the photo. "Luke said you have a large family but I don't think I pictured it being quite so big," she says. "I had twelve brothers and sisters myself though."

"That's way more people than I can imagine," Alex says with a surprised laugh. It's odd, settling into conversation with Luke's nana, but he almost feels comfortable. Slowly, cautiously, he begins to relax once more. "Were you ever all at home at the same time?"

She nods. "Four of my siblings died as babies but the other eight, we were all home together for a long time. My oldest brother Bert was working for the town and he would bring my sisters and I little trinkets - things our parents couldn't afford. Stockings, magazines, lipstick - my mum had a fit over that. Only bad girls wore make-up."

Alex grins, struggling against the urge to tell a dirty joke to Luke's _grandmother_ , for fuck's sake. "How many of you girls were there?" Bad girls. Christ.

"Six," Jenny says, sitting back a little as the girl comes by with their plates. "Myself, five sisters and three brothers. I had two brothers and two sisters who died under the age of two. Scarlet fever, measles..." she shrugs. It was common then.

"I'm sorry," Alex murmurs, looking away only to nod his thanks to their waitress. "You must have a lot of stories from the War."

She nods. "As does Luke's gransha, but we'll save those for another time," she tells him, reaching out to pat him on the hand and give him his phone back. "Do you think you could print out a picture of you and Luke and send it to us? He says we can download them but I like something I can put on my shelf."

"Yeah, of course." Alex slips his phone into his pocket and sits back in his chair, just catching himself before he picks up his fork. He looks expectantly at David, waiting.

Impressed, David nods at Alex then says a few words of thanks over their meal, the last for being blessed with the company of their son and his partner.

It's a huge step for his dad, Luke knows, but he's not sure it's enough and he looks at his lover, wondering at his reaction.

"Thank you," Alex says quietly when the grace is done, surprised by such open acknowledgment. Beneath the table he discreetly lays his hand on Luke's knee, needing that simple contact with his lover right now.

Luke smiles happily and discreetly drops a hand under the table, covering Alex's and giving it a squeeze. Glancing at his grandparents, his nana gives him a wink and he laughs softly, busying himself with eating his meal.  



End file.
